Heaven is For Real:
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Blaine Anderson has always been a religious man, but when his son, Colten has a near death experience and claims to have seen Heaven, Blaine has a hard time believing him, along with his husband, Kurt and the rest of the town. They'll all have to learn the true meaning of faith. (Klaine Au from the movie "Heaven is For Real")


**So, this is the start to my new story based off of the true story and movie "Heaven is For Real". It will definitely be a Klaine AU because with Kurt's canon religious views this story could never work. But, I honestly feel that this story is truly beautiful. So, those of you who haven't seen the movie, I will try to provide the same feelings that the movie will give you. It touched my heart and I hope that this story will touch all of my readers hearts as well.**

**Also keep in mind, even though this is a religious fic that I am in no way trying to force beliefs on any of you. This story is about one kids experience. It's up to you to decide whether or not you believe. **

**Disclaimer: I also want to say that I do not own the characters of glee or the story "Heaven is For Real" or it's characters. **

To many people, especially young children, going to church was often a boring experience. But, for Blaine Anderson, it was exactly the opposite. Sitting in that tiny little church was his sanctuary. From the moment he was born, Blaine had been given the short end of the stick when it came to life. His mother, Cassandra, was just sixteen when she got pregnant with him. It was one of those one night stand sort of deals. His father never even knew he existed. That was the way Cassandra wanted it to be. When Blaine was two, he and his mother got into a car accident and she died on impact. That was when Blaine fell into the custody of his grandparents, his Grammy and his Pop. Despite what happened to him, Blaine was always the happiest kid alive.

Blaine didn't care that he didn't have a normal mom and dad. He loved his grandparents with all of his heart. In his opinion, they were the best people in the world. His grandmother, a short woman with a kind heart, spoiled him with anything that he wanted. Every school bake sale was filled with her homemade pastries and she made sure that Blaine was given every opportunity possible to ensure that he became a well round, good man. When Blaine was six, they got a piano in their house. She sat him down and taught him everything she knew about the piano and about music. It didn't take long for Blaine to pick it up and fall in love. He was a natural. Those first moments with music were the ones that really shaped the rest of his future. He began playing the piano at church on Sundays and practiced for hours on end in his free time.

When it came to his grandfather, Blaine thought he could do no wrong. His grandfather was a pastor and one of Blaine's favorite things to do was listen to his sermons. He would sit in the wooden pews with his grandmother and just listen as his grandfather talked. He took in every word, every meaning of every story and stored it away in his mind. One day, they would come in handy. His grandfather was the one man that Blaine knew he could always count on. He was there when Blaine was little and would fall and scrape his knees. He taught him how to fix things and took him fishing. Most importantly, he was there when Blaine had to tell him something that would change the rest of his life.

When Blaine was about sixteen, he realized that he was gay…well, really that's when he accepted the fact that he was gay. Blaine had always known he was different from other boys. He didn't like looking at the little girls or playing rough games like the other boys did. When he was in middle school, he found out what the word "gay" actually meant. It was then he started to come to the realization that, that's what he was. He was gay. But in a little town like Fair Haven, New York, people didn't just come out of the closet. There wasn't a secret in town. Everybody knew everybody elses business. So when Blaine finally decided to come out, it was a big decision.

"Pop?" he said, coming into the church one morning. His grandfather was just sitting in the front row staring up at the cross. That was always his favorite place to think. When he heard Blaine come in, he turned around and motioned for Blaine to come and sit next to him. "Pop, I-I have to tell you something. A-and I hope that you won't be mad or disappointed in me..." he rambled

"You can tell me anything, son." his grandfather said, laying a gentle hand on Blaine's knee.

"Pop, I-I'm gay." Blaine said, tears in his eyes. He waited for his grandfather to say something about how disappointed he was or yell at him, but he didn't.

"Son, do you love and believe in God?" was all that he asked.

"Yes, yes of course I do." Blaine replied.

"Then, it does not matter who you love on this Earth." His grandfather replied. "He'll love you just the same and as will I." Blaine smiled and dove into his father's arms and held him tightly. At that moment, Blaine knew everything was going to be okay.

After graduating from high school, Blaine decided to attend New York Christian College...in the city. That was a big decision. He had lived in Fair Haven all of his life, so moving...leaving his home was almost unthinkable. But, he needed to leave and become his own person. Plus, this college was exactly what he was looking for. He had always wanted to pursue music, but his grandfather had also inspired him to become a pastor too. So, that was what Blaine did. He left home and followed his dreams.

Along the way, an angel came into his life. That angel's name was Kurt. They met one day at a cafe and instantly hit it off. Their relationship and connection just felt so right…so perfect. There was only one roadblock. That was Kurt's faith...or lack of it. He hadn't had the ideal childhood like Blaine had. At eight, Kurt had lost his mother to cancer. Yes, Blaine had lost his mother too, but he didn't even remember her. He was only two when she died and didn't know any better. But Kurt, he had vivid memories of his mother and everytime he thought of her, it was like finding out that she died over and over again. Then in high school, he came out and things got worse. He was mercilessly bullied. It got so bad that one night...Kurt's life almost came to end. Luckily, his father, Burt, who supported him found him in time. He got Kurt some help and got him to New York City where people were a little more open. When it came to God, Kurt was angry. Why would God, someone who was supposed to love his creations, make him gay and have his be tortured everyday of his life?

"God gives all of us challenges." Blaine told him once. "But...he always makes sure to provide a few blessings along the way." That was when Blaine leaned in for the first time and kissed Kurt. Instantly, it felt like fireworks and magic. Kurt knew then and there that he was with Blaine for the long haul. Despite their different beliefs, they were totally and completely in love.

A year later, Blaine proposed in the same cafe that they had met in and Kurt accepted. They were married that fall in Blaine's grandfather's church by his grandfather. Blaine had never seen his grandfather cry, but when he and Kurt danced, he had the brightest smile on his face and happy tears in his eyes. When the wedding was over, they moved back to the city for good. It was just easier being closer to school and work. The city became their new normal and the little town of Fair Haven was slowly becoming a thing of the past.

Then, five years later, Kurt and Blaine were forced to return to Fair Haven when they got the call that Blaine's grandfather had passed peacefully in his sleeping. It hit Blaine really hard. It was like a piece of his heart had died with the old man just as it had with his grandmother who had died the year before. So, they went back and arranged the funeral. Everyone from the congregation was there to say goodbye to their beloved pastor. All that was left was to settle his affairs.

"Blaine, I am so sorry about your grandfather." their lawyer said. "But, at least he went peacefully." Blaine only nodded his head. He wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. "So, I'll keep this simple. You're grandfather left everything to you Blaine."

"Everything?" Blaine asked.

"He left the house, the car...and even the church in your hands." The lawyer said.

"T-the church?" Blaine asked. "He left me the church."

"You are qualified to be a pastor right?" the man asked. "Because we need one." Blaine looked to Kurt for guidance because he honestly didn't know what to do.

"This is your legacy." Kurt told him. "You can't throw it all away."

"But our life…" Blaine began.

"Will start again." Kurt said. "From the moment I stepped into this little town, I knew it was special. It's the perfect place to start a family." At that moment, Blaine stopped and really thought about what he was considering. Ever since he moved to New York city, something had been missing. It was a sense of home. That had always been in Fair Haven. So, Blaine agreed. He and Kurt moved to Fair Haven and started their new lives.

This included meeting with Quinn Fabray, Blaine's best friend from his childhood. She agreed almost immediately to be their surrogate and the process began. The first time that they tried didn't work out, but the second time, they got their beautiful daughter, Cassandra Elizabeth, who was named after both of their mothers. They were in absolute bliss with the little girl. Two years later, they expanded their family and were blessed with Colten Finn. When he was born, their family felt complete. Blaine knew it had been a good decision to move back to his his hometown. He had a family, his church, and the love of his life. In his eyes, he was a blessed man and life couldn't get any better.


End file.
